<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you just don't see enough (happy endings these days) by Krezh12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067281">you just don't see enough (happy endings these days)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12'>Krezh12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers!AU, Drama, M/M, civil war!au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир развалился и им приходится с этим жить. Конечно, не вместе</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you just don't see enough (happy endings these days)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts">jana_nox</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/gifts">bazarova</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts">gallyanim</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts">hlopushka</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/gifts">spicysober</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Основано на Idol Room от 190521, где в гат7 проводилось переизбрание лидера на время тура eclipse2019, и двумя претендентами на пост стали Бэм и Джейби. Было организовано голосование, Джебом набрал 4 голоса, проголосовав за себя, а Бэм - три (проголосовав за Джебома). Джексон проголосовал за Джебома, единственный подписав листок и нарисовал огромное сердце, потом сказав, что ему не нужен другой лидер и он верит ему. Джинен тоже проголосовал за Джейби, но не сказал ничего. Ни слова. Просто смотрел на него. Но Джебом понял, что это был его голос<br/>текст про гражданку, причем комиксную, причем самый раскол, поэтому тут всё плохо))) </p><p>велкам ту драма парти!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темнота всегда съедала у Джебома половину лица и меняла его до неузнаваемости — обычно это происходило, когда ему докладывали, что кто-то из их бывших друзей опять отказался идти на регистрацию или собрал группировку и разгромил супермаркет в центре города, потому что им было нечего есть. Джинен обычно только усмехался и отмахивался от новостей, как от назойливых мух, Джексон вскакивал со стола Джебома, на котором сидел, хватал бумаги и говорил, что сможет всё решить, Югем ставил на стол кувшин воды и медленно, чтобы потянуть время, разливал её по бокалам, где-то на улице грохало, но им не было слышно, потому что они сидели на девяносто первом этаже в самой защищенной и дорогой высотке под пуленепробиваемым стеклом в комнате с шумоизоляцией, кто-то приходил и протягивал конверт со списками жертв. И из-за того, что все фамилии не умещались в одном, протягивал второй, и третий, и…</p><p>— Хватит, — говорил Джинен и протягивал руку, чтобы забрать всю стопку за один раз, чтобы защитить их всех от чувства вины. Это не работало, Джебом тер лицо так, как будто надеялся, что когда-нибудь у него получится снять с себя кожу, но это не работало тоже. Никогда.</p><p> </p><p>Темнота всегда съедала у Бэма половину лица — обычно это происходило, когда он приходил к нему домой, как сейчас, или когда Югем приходил к ним с Ёндже и Марком, потому что они не пытались его убить (когда у них ещё было, куда приходить). Марк даже не проверил, есть ли у него камера, но Югем никогда не стал бы шпионить в их доме. Может быть, спокойствие Марка было как-то связано с тем, что Ёндже был его лучшим техником, но может быть с тем, что с ними вместе жил Бэм, а Югем был его лучшим другом.</p><p>В доме Марка всегда был апельсиновый сок и кофе, он пустил его, но они не говорили о делах, они просто завтракали, хотя Марк мог бы сказать: завтра мы нападём на башню Джебома. Югем просто лил молоко в миску, хотя мог бы сказать: за голову Ёндже назначена награда в двадцать миллионов вон.</p><p>Темнота не меняла лицо Бэма до неузнаваемости, потому что Югем всегда мог узнать его черты, какими бы они ни были. Иногда ему казалось, что кто-то крутит одну и ту же картинку в его голове. Одна и та же картинка всегда была там, куда смотрел Джинен с девяносто первого этажа — их башня была самой уродской и идеальной развалиной среди остальных развалюх.</p><p>— Ты мог бы меня убить уже девять раз, — вместо приветствия сказал Бэм, как будто это было нормально и ничего особенного не произошло. Господи, Югем даже представить себе не мог, как Бэм обошёл все датчики слежения, установленные у входа к нему в квартиру, разработанные лично Джиненом и Джексоном, но если вспомнить, что в команде Бэма всё ещё были Марк с Ёндже, всё становилось на свои места. Наверное, Джинен никогда не признается, что вся его хваленая система безопасности — просто калька на то, что однажды показал ему Марк. Когда Югем представил, как и <i>сколько</i> датчиков Бэм сумел обойти не в его квартире, а здесь, в городе на пути к ней, его замутило. — Сначала ты—...</p><p>Бэм замолк так резко, как будто ему свернули шею. На одну, всего на одну секунду темнота отступила, и Югем увидел его лицо. Близко, почти как в старые времена, мешали только отросшие черные волосы и ещё сильнее заострившиеся скулы. И черная водолазка. Сейчас из-за волос, водолазки и темных кругов под глазами Бэм выглядел почти на десять лет старше. Но от него всё ещё пахло по-старому, тем одеколоном, который они выбрали ему вместе, когда им было по шестнадцать лет, хотя Югему казалось, что Бэм перестал им пользоваться. Бэм прервался на полуслове, замолкнув в объятиях, и из-за колебаний, как будто Бэм вообще думал, можно ему говорить или нет, можно ли ему обнимать Югема в ответ или нет, и из-за того, что на эту секунду сомнений он стал таким же, как прежде, и они стояли так близко, и Югем знал, что они могут умереть в любую минуту и больше всего боялся именно этого, у Югема защипало в носу.</p><p>— Я принёс Капкейк, — сказал Бэм, отстранившись первым, потому что кто-то внизу встал между ними и положил лапы Бэму на коленку, задевая своим хвостом Югему ступни, и потому что он всегда умел контролировать себя лучше, чем это делал Югем. — Не в смысле десерт, — он слабо улыбнулся, и сердце Югема пропустило удар. — А кота.</p><p>Югем вспомнил, с чем это было связано, и сердце пропустило удар ещё раз, но это не имело с Бэмом ничего общего. Он не мог себе представить тот день, когда у Джебома бы забрали его кошек, но Бэм был в бегах, и теперь он, Марк и Ёндже были преступниками, как те тысячи людей, которые пошли против системы, и за которыми все охотились — конечно, ему нельзя было жить со своими кошками. Конечно, Югем взял к себе бы не только их.</p><p>Бэм настаивал, что Капкейк может жить с ним, потому что он сможет о ней позаботиться, и разрешил забрать только мальчиков: Югем слишком хорошо знал, что теперь всё стало совсем плохо, раз теперь он пришёл, чтобы отдать и её.</p><p> </p><p>— Прости, — сказал Бэм, так аккуратно потянув его за запястье, повернув его внутренней стороной вверх, что Югему показалось, что кто-то запустил в нём самоуничтожающийся механизм. Он с любопытством смотрел, как пальцы Бэма подворачивают рукав кофты и как поддается застёжка. С щелчком. Он не думал, что Бэм собирался забрать свой подарок, самые красивые Ролексы, которые только у него были в коллекции, и которые он подарил ему ещё в первый день на общем собрании, посвященном обсуждению вопроса по актам на регистрацию, когда никто из них не знал, насколько далеко всё зайдет и во что превратится их жизнь и жизни тысячи людей на земле буквально за две недели. Никто не знал, кроме Бэма. И, может, Джинена. И Марка.</p><p>Он бы даже не стал обижаться на то, что Бэм мог их забрать. Когда он узнал, как умирают те, кто не прошел регистрацию, — точнее те, кто не прошел её и не попался в руки властям, — потому что у них не осталось дома и потому что кто-то такой, как Джинен, позаботился о том, чтобы стали недействительными их счета, банковские карты и даже электронные кошельки, он сам хотел предложить Бэму вернуть их, но не знал, как сделать это так, чтобы его не обидеть.</p><p>Конечно, добровольно он расстался бы с ними в последнюю очередь. Но если он нужен был Бэму, чтобы обменять его на еду, Югем ни за что бы не отказал ему. Он не мог предложить ему своих денег (потому что тот их бы не взял) и не мог предложить ему оплатить продукты (потому что это бы ударило Бэма по самолюбию, что было ещё хуже). Он не думал, что Бэм собирался забрать их, потому что не в его правилах было быть мелочным. И уж точно он не представлял себе, что Бэм снимет их, чтобы уложить на столешницу и разбить с одного удара ближайшей перечницей.</p><p>— Там был жучок, — просто сказал он, когда Югем потянулся убрать осколки стекла, разлетевшиеся по столу, и куски покореженного, сияющего белого золота, почти не своим, слишком сосредоточенным голосом. Помимо возраста черные волосы и бледная кожа делали Бэма отстраненным. Холодным. Самостоятельным. Не просто красивым, а смертоносным. Если бы Югем не знал его всю свою жизнь и кто-то сказал бы ему, что этот человек умеет издавать такие звуки, как «скррр», на пугающе высокой частоте, он ни за что бы ему не поверил.</p><p>Наверное, Югем тоже стал другим. Потому что мысль о том, что за ним следили, не вызвала в нём ничего. Никакого отклика.</p><p>Всё это время их прослушивали. Всё это время кто-то слышал, как Джинен обсуждал планы о том, как подавить сопротивление, кто-то слышал, <i>что</i> Джексон говорил Джебому в те ночи, когда оставался разгребать дела с федералами и письмами от правительства, кто-то слышал, что они собираются привезти и куда, кто-то знал их планы до мельчайшей детали.</p><p>— Ты всегда молчал, — сказал Бэм, как-то странно улыбнувшись, как будто узнав, о чём он думает. Это успокаивало. Мир, в котором они могли читать мысли друг друга, ещё можно было спасти. Югем бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что тот сам только недавно узнал про прослушку.</p><p>Но Югем удивился, почему Бэм разбил их именно сейчас.</p><p>Хотелось оставить стекло лежать на столе. Хотелось сказать Бэму снять пальто и остаться. Хотелось пойти в душ, потом приготовить ужин, потом вместе поесть, потом лечь в одну кровать и закинуть руку на чужой бок. Всегда хотелось, но Бэм был прав, и Югем молчал.</p><p>В какой-то степени это было похоже на Джинена, Джексона и их общие дикие танцы вокруг Джейби. Югём знал, что ничего не изменится, если он не признается, но он знал, что если он признается, изменится <i>всё</i>: ничего было ещё лучше, чем узнать, что Бэм тоже любит его. А потом узнать, что он завтра умрёт, потому что так хочет кто-то, кому пока ещё везло больше. Например, Джебом.</p><p>Следя за его быстрыми движениями, только сейчас Югем понял, что Бэм был похож на хирурга за операционным столом. Наверное, даже Джинен не знал, что Бэм не доучился в медицинском. Голова Югема перещелкивала глупые мысли, как пули в револьвере в русской рулетке, минута, когда Бэм уйдёт, приближалась, приближалась, приближалась и приближалась. Что Югем мог сказать?</p><p>Обернувшись, Бэм всё-таки к нему подошёл. Что Бэм мог сделать? </p><p>Он смотрел на него какое-то время, которое показалось вечностью, но Бэм почти был хирургом и знал, что прошло не больше секунды. Наконец, он подошёл совсем близко и уткнулся Югему в шею. Югем только в этот момент понял, что хотел и ждал этого больше всего уже много лет. </p><p>— Я уже не знаю, за что мы боремся и против кого, — признался Бэм, не себе или Югему, а в пустоту, в место у Югема где-то между ключиц. Разницы не было, потому что последнее время казалось, что пустота была везде, куда ни посмотри.</p><p>Если Югем и знал что-то, то ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p>— Мы боремся за то, чтобы всё было хорошо. И все были счастливы. И свободны. И когда-нибудь все семьи опять жили все вместе. Как раньше, — сказал он, не решаясь запустить пальцы в волосы Бэма, сцепив их в замок у него за спиной. Кто угодно мог сомневаться в себе, но не Бэм. </p><p>Югем помнил, что сначала он был с ними, что он пошёл к ним, потому что знал, что Джебом их не подведёт. Он был лучше их всех. Это отличалось от мотивов Джинена, который шёл туда, куда сам хотел, или Джексона, который слепо верил в Джебома, а не в идею, закрывая глаза на его ошибки. Бэм верил в то, что то, что делает главный из них, правильно. А Югем верил в Бэма. А потом Бэм увидел, как по телевизору передали прямой репортаж из Нью-Йорка: супергероя, прошедшего регистрацию, убили на глазах у трех тысяч человек на Таймс-Сквер.</p><p>После этого Бэм ушёл к Марку.</p><p>— Почему мы не убьём Марка? — спросил однажды Джинен у Джебома, стоя у панорамного окна и смотря вдаль. — Смерть лидера сопротивления может решить проблему. Его можно просто убрать.</p><p>Югем подозревал, что Джинен вёл с Марком старые счёты. Югем <i>знал</i>, что Джинен со всеми вёл старые счёты. Иногда он приходил к мысли, что Джинен кусал весь мир, потому что никто его не любил. Марк, его ослепительный ум и Ёндже. Джебом и то, что он слишком сильно винил себя во всём, чтобы увидеть людей, которые к нему тянутся и готовы за него умереть. Джексон, которого Джинен презирал из гордости, и которого хватило бы на то, чтобы понять Джинена и заполнить его пустоту.</p><p>Джинен больше всех стремился к власти, но все вещи, которые он хотел получить, доставались другим. Всегда.</p><p>— Марк не виноват, — сказал Джебом, зло прищурившись, спрятав руки в карманы и смотря на Джинена так, как будто Джинен ничего не смыслит. Как будто он не знает, что всё началось не здесь и уже очень-очень давно. И что таких, как Марк, тысячи. Миллионы. — И Марк нужен для того, чтобы присмотреть за детьми. </p><p>Джинен был глупой собакой, которая не устраивала своего хозяина. Бэм и Ёндже были детьми, за которыми смотрел Марк. Наверное, ещё ребенком для Джейби был Югем. Хотя бы то, что он продумывал, кто будет следить за Югемом в случае его собственной смерти, говорило о том, что всё, за что они когда-то боролись, уже потеряло смысл.</p><p>Бэм рассмеялся, сухо и как-то совсем по-дурацки, потом застыл на мгновение, как будто хотел запомнить близость Югема. Когда он отстранился, он снова стал человеком, которого Югем никогда не знал.</p><p>— Дай руку, — попросил он, потому что Югем тоже пытался запомнить, но забыл, что должен был что-то сказать. Бэм достал из внутреннего кармана что-то маленькое, как цепочка, и Югем догадался: другие часы. Бэм с полуслова понял, о чём он думает, и опять улыбнулся. Югем всё ещё не всё о нём знал.</p><p>Другие часы были простыми, Югем даже не знал, кожаный у них ремешок, или нет. Бэм закатал рукав его водолазки на другой руке, потому что теперь Югем тоже стал их носить (Джексон всегда говорил, что они ему шли. Джинен всегда говорил, что он носит их, потому что пытается через сублимацию приблизиться к объекту своей неразделенной любви). Было трудно понять, сделал он это специально, чтобы не повторяться, или нет, Бэм поднял глаза и пояснил:</p><p>— Правши носят часы на левой. Надень их на правую, и тогда, если тебя подстрелят, у тебя будет здоровой твоя рабочая рука, и это поможет тебе выиграть время, — от того, как спокойно он это произнёс, Югём вздрогнул. На ум сразу пришёл Джебом, который вообще не носил часов — или потому что не хотел давать снайперам шанса для размышлений, или потому что был амбидекстром, и на эти правила ему было наплевать.</p><p>Югем понял: те, первые часы были самыми дорогими. Эти часы были любимыми. Хотя они были и старыми, их секундная стрелка двигалась вперед с пугающей четкостью. Пока Югем любовался ими, Бэм любовался им. </p><p>— Ты нравишься Джинёну, — зачем-то сказал Бэм, как будто это имело какой-то смысл. — Он проследит за тобой, когда я уйду. </p><p>Подумав, он добавил:</p><p>— Если можешь, останься завтра в стороне.</p><p>Югем поднял взгляд, нахмурился и положил пальцы ему на плечо, случайно задев пульс. Со стороны Бэм выглядел, как ледяная скульптура. Но его кровь бухала так, что опережала секундную стрелку часов.</p><p>— Не ходи за мной, — сказал Бэм, когда Югем собрался ему всё рассказать. — Не смотри, куда я пойду.</p><p>Потом прошло двадцать восемь секунд (без Бэма рядом время шло медленно и Югем успевал его посчитать). Югем ещё раз посмотрел на часы на руке. Потом на те, что остались лежать на столе разбитыми.</p><p>Он усмехнулся, потому что ему правда стало смешно. Через двадцать восемь секунд Джинен уже был у него в квартире. Ну конечно же, он сумел взломать жучок в Ролексах. Ну <i>конечно</i>, прослушка работала и на него.</p><p>— Обыщите здесь всё, — холодно сказал он их лучшей оперативной группе, махнув рукой в дальнюю комнату.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — сказал он Югему, смягчившись, подходя ближе и пытаясь заглянуть ему прямо в глаза.</p><p>Югем почувствовал, как Капкейк подкралась к нему и встала между ними на задние лапы, упираясь передними Югему в колено, как своему хозяину.</p><p>Посмотрев в темные глаза Джинена, в которых нельзя было увидеть ничего, даже его самого, Югем подумал: о, ты не смог бы представить этого, даже если бы захотел. </p><p>В конце-концов Джебом был прав хоть в чём-то. </p><p>Это <i>никогда</i> не работало.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>